Lancer of Black (Vlad III)
Summary Lancer of Black ("黒"のランサー, "Kuro" no Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. His true name is Vlad III (ヴラド三世, Vurado Sansei), the greatest hero of Wallachia, famed and feared for his feat of impaling twenty thousand Ottoman soldiers and driving out the Turks. He was a passionate man driven by his love for his country, but his legend was stained by the book Dracula, and he is remembered as a bloodthirsty vampire and not a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A. 7-A with Kazıklı Bey | At least 7-A Name: Lancer of Black, Vlad III / Vlad Tepes, Dracula Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant | Berserker-class Servant, Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can designate an area as his territory, boosting his parameters while he's within, can summon up to two thousand stakes from the ground at once, instilling fear and anxiety in those who see them, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) | Most of his other abilities, can form stakes from within his own body, Hypnosis, Shapeshifting (Can turn into mist, a wolf, and a flock of bats), Regeneration (Works by reversing time. Mid normally; can regenerate from wounds that would normally instantly kill other Servants, and Dead Apostles with the same Curse of Restoration can regenerate from being shot in the head. Low-High under the full moon; Roa regenerated from being reduced to nothing but his ankles) Attack Potency: At least City level (Superior to Frankenstein), likely Mountain level (When summoned in Romania, he is said to be a match for King Arthur in Britain and Heracles in Greece, fought Karna and wounded him with his spear). Mountain level with Kazıklı Bey (A B-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, which are superior to C-rank Noble Phantasms, which are comparable to A-rank attacks, and it aided him considerably in his fight with Karna) | At least Mountain level (A certain-kill technique that allows him to overpower the likes of Karna with his sheer strength, can throw his stakes with force comparable to Noble Phantasms, and fought against six Servants enhanced by Command Spells on his own). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought evenly with Karna) | At least Massively Hypersonic (His movements are so fast that he appears to be teleporting from the perspectives of other Servants, and he was able to react to attacks from Achilles). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class (Can easily overpower Karna and Achilles) Durability: At least City level, likely Mountain level (Clashed with Karna). Mountain level with Kazıklı Bey (Blocked arrows from Atalanta) | Mountain level (Can take attacks from Atalanta and Chiron, held his own against six Servants enhanced by Command Spells, though this was mostly due to his regeneration). Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range. Kilometers with Demonic Defender of the State and Kazıklı Bey when in his territory (He can deploy Kazıklı Bey anywhere within his territory, which includes Trifas and the surrounding land). Standard Equipment: His spear. Intelligence: Lancer was the King of Romania, and thus is capable enough to lead his country into a brief period of greatness, albeit through harsh and brutal methods, including executing a fifth of his country's population over his lifetime. In combat he is cool-headed and calculating, effectively maneuvering himself and his allies to best make use of his resources. He is known for using a great deal of preparation prior to the battle, enabling his skills and Noble Phantasms to best combat his enemies, and he managed to fight the likes of Karna on even ground for most of their fight. However, he is terribly shamed by the infamy Dracula has brought on his name, and thus refuses to use said Noble Phantasm even at the cost of his life. Upon being forced to use Legend of Dracula, he loses his normal look of intelligence and fights with reckless abandon, ruthlessly assaulting foes who attack him with his vampiric powers. However, in this state he is still conscious enough to notice the Archers firing from afar, battling them and the other Servants virtually simultaneously. Weaknesses: Vlad refuses to use Legend of Dracula at all, and is prone to overconfidence. Leaving his territory leads to a drop in his capabilities, worsened if he leaves Romania, and prevents him from deploying Kazıklı Bey at its full range and strength. | Vlad's normal skills and Noble Phantasm are sealed, and he becomes weak to daylight, holy symbols, and holy weaponry. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Kazikli Bey Anime.gif|Kazıklı Bey in the anime Kazikli Bey The Lord of Execution.jpg|Kazıklı Bey holding down Spartacus Kazikli Bey 2.png|Kazıklı Bey being used to slaughter 49 magi instantly Kazıklı Bey: The Lord of Execution: Vlad's main Noble Phantasm, sharing his title as the Impaler, a reproduction of the legend in which he impaled twenty thousand Ottoman soldiers. While an individual stake would prove insufficient, if not worthless, as a Noble Phantasm, Kazıklı Bey allows for the materialization and control of a grand total of approximately twenty thousand stakes, though he can only utilize up to two thousand at once. While many Noble Phantasms can kill hundreds or even thousands of people, very few can kill over ten thousand. When activated, the ground shakes, and countless stakes, each several meters long, burst from the ground, instantly impaling any who aren't fast enough to avoid them. Vlad can control them and summon them wherever he pleases within the territory he designated with Demonic Defender of the Stake. He can use them to chase fleeing opponents, and they can burst up from the remains of already destroyed stakes. They do not need his direction to chase down his opponents, and even after they have sprouted from the ground they remain as a barrier that limits his opponent's movements. The sight of the countless stakes imparts opponents with a curse, filling them with anxiety and fear. Vlad can use them with great precision, so he can skewer and disable opponents without killing them, and he and his horse can also walk upon the stakes without issue. The spear he wields also bears a special effect; those that he pierces have stakes suddenly grow from within their body, destroying them from the inside out. While Kazıklı Bey's most effective usage is limited to his territory, he can use it outside; however, it is greatly weakened, and he must create his stakes within his own body. Legend of Dracula.gif|Vlad transforming into the Nameless Vampire Bloodstained King Demon. Gif.gif|Vlad using Bloodstained King Demon in Fate/Grand Order Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood: A Noble Phantasm that acts as the embodiment of the legend of Dracula, and is gained by Vlad III by the distortion of his own heroic legend. By using it, he becomes the bloodsucking vampire modeled in his image, losing all of his heroic aspects and instead becoming a monstrous Nameless Vampire. Vlad will not use this willingly, even if he would die otherwise, and thus must be forced with a Command Spell. In response to this transgression, he will claim his Master's own life. As a Berserker, it is activated by default. Upon transformation, his normal skills and Noble Phantasms are sealed, and his spear crumbles to dust. He gains blood red eyes, fangs, and claws, losing his normal look of intelligence, tearing apart his aristocratic clothes. His flesh takes the form of a shadow with mass, and he gains a cloak that melts into the night, along with a boost to all his parameters, along with the use of an additional Noble Phantasm, a variant of Kazıklı Bey. It gives him the abilities of a vampire, allowing him to shapeshift into mist and animals of the night, along with the Dead Apostles' Curse of Restoration and Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. While his thought processes become distorted, overall, he is much, much stronger. However, he gains the weaknesses of a vampire, such as daylight and holy symbols. While he will not be destroyed by sunlight, he is weakened, and holy implements have much greater power against him even if their user could never harm him otherwise. Kazıklı Bey: Bloodstained King Demon: A distortion of Kazıklı Bey brought upon by Vlad's transformation from a hero to a monster. It allows him to, instead of deploying stakes across his territory, form stakes within his own body from his own body; his blood, hair, bones, flesh, and shadows. He can even turn objects within his range into stakes and fire them as projectiles. While its range is limited compared to its normal form, it makes up for it in sheer single target power; Vlad can easily throw his stakes with the force of a Noble Phantasm, allowing him to easily destroy a single Servant. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As a Lancer, Vlad's Magic Resistance negates spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. However, he loses this as a Berserker. Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. As a Berserker, Vlad has an unquantifiably high rank of EX, allowing him to think normally and rationally. What has changed is his willingness to accept his vampiric legend and powers, but even then, he seeks to erase it with the Grail. Personal Skills Demonic Defender of the State: Vlad has the ability to mark a region as his territory by securing its leylines prior to combat. While in his domain, Vlad's parameters are ranked up, giving an effect comparable to the boosting effects of A-ranked Mad Enhancement, and allowing him to deploy Kazıklı Bey across his territory. Vampiric Skills: As a vampire under the effects of Legend of Dracula or when summoned as a Berserker, Vlad has the following skills: *'Battle Continuation:' A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Vlad has A-rank in this ability, allowing him to keep on fighting despite the damage his body constantly undergoes in combat, and making him incredibly difficult to kill in combination with his regeneration. This is one of the abilities of the vampire, and Vlad fights without care for any damage to his body. *'Blood-Sucking:' The ability to drink another's blood to replenish one's health and magical energy. Vlad can feed on others, restoring much of his health and mana by doing so, and he can also seduce those he feeds from. It has a medium chance of taking effect, and is not affected by his victim's gender. Those that fall to his seduction become dead while still being alive, and are fundamentally subordinate to him. Because it is an act of affection meant to welcome one into the world of vampires, it can ignore abilities that push away all forms of attack. *'Shapeshift:' A skill allowing for the borrowing of bodies and the changing of one's appearance. As a vampire, this allows Vlad to change shape to become either a cloud of mist, a flock of bats, or a great black dog. Key: Lancer | Legend of Dracula / Berserker Gallery BerserkerVladGOStage3.png|Vlad, as a Berserker, in Fate/Grand Order Vlad FGO4.png|Vlad's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Vampires Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7